Mistress of the Arcane
by Artemis' hunters
Summary: "It's all about survival" Valance Baratheon reminded herself. It's always about survival while playing the Game of Thrones and she was one of the major players. She was the sister of the King, had powerful allies under her thumb and was cunning enough to stand toe-to-toe with Cersei Lannister. With the events coming can she still ensure her own survival? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

As the Silent Sisters marched in a circle around the now cold body of Jon Arryn two shadows stood in the wings watching silently. One looked on with worry, the other in anger.

Valance Baratheon watched on as the man she had known as a father lay on top of a large ceremonial stone bed. Stones placed over his eyes painted the same brown his wise and kind eyes had one been. It was just three days ago she had been speaking with Lord Arryn in the gardens. It seemed that the Lord of the Vale had taken a sudden interest in King Robert's bastards as of late.

King Robert Baratheon was the oldest of the Baratheon siblings, the second oldest being Stannis. Seventeen years ago Robert had won the Iron Throne from the Mad King, though any child who had listened to the stories there Septa told knew it was Jaime Lannister that had killed the Mad King. Stabbed the Targareyn king in the back, like a coward, Valance thought to herself clicking her tongue. Jaime had killed the Mad King, but it was her brother and Eddard Stark that fought at the Trident. Eddard Stark had been Robert's had been better than a brother to Robert since they had been wards for Jon Arryn.

When the war had finally ended, Lyanna Stark, Ned's younger sister, the women the whole war had started over was declared dead and Robert was forced to marry Jaime Lannister's twin sister Cersei, simply for her father's gold. There was a constant struggle between Robert and Cersei, but Valance refused to take a side in it like the other court members did.

Valance knew Robert was a horrible husband to the lioness, bringing in whores from the brothel nearly every night, only going to his wife's bed when he was drunk and fathering basters from every realm in Westeros. Valance had seen it once, the love Cersei had had for Robert. Though it was quickly stomped out when she finally learned he would always prefer the ghost of Lyanna Stark to her. Truthfully, Valance remembered nothing of Lyanna seeing as Valance was still nothing more than a babe when the rebellion started and ended.

Cersei's side of this was no better. She thought it was a secret. What she did during her supposedly quiet nights and who she did it with, 'they' knew. 'They' being Petyr Baelish, Varys and Valance Baratheon; Littlefinger the Master of Coin, The Spider the Master of Whispers and The Fox the Mistress of the Arcane.

The Fox had tried to speak reason to Lord Arryn. Telling him that he was bringing attention to himself by searching out Robert's bastards in such a manner, but he would hear none of it. He kept going on about how 'The seed is strong' as though he thought no one would be about to figure out the man's riddle.

Tearing her stormy gaze away from the body she glanced over from her position behind the pillars to the women standing on the other side of the room.

The other women being the famous Lannister Lioness herself, Queen Cersei. Cersei looked at Jon Arryn in almost what seemed like worry, but her eyes softened as the Kingslayer himself came to her side. Though she was not close enough to hear their conversation Valance had spent enough of her time learning how to read people to know they were speaking of Lord Arryn.

The Baratheon's jaw tightened as she watched the two share a smile. They thought they were untouchable, the Lannisters. As if sensing her Cersei locked gazes with Valance. A green fire and a grey storm had met on a silent battlefield, challenging one another to look away.

They were both forced to stop when the doors to the small council chamber came open and marched out King Robert, followed by Renly Baratheon, Littlefinger, Measter Pycelle, and the Spider. Valance walked out from the shadow of the columns and went to stand beside Renly. Renly is the youngest of her elder brothers and by far her favorite. The two being only one year apart in age have often been misjudged as twins by those who looked on from afar. Up close there were only a few subtle features that set the two apart. The eyes were what normally gave it away Valance's eyes were a piercing storm grey that guarded her every thought, whilst Renly's eyes were a bright green that shown with charisma. Renly's height and strong body often reminded her of what Robert had once looked like. Now her oldest brother was overweight, due to his excessive feasting and drinking. She scarcely remembers the Robert that had reminder her of Renly, muscular and strong enough to cave a man's chest piece in with a swing of his war hammer. Renly and Valance shared a quick look before turning to look at their brother.

"Your Grace, if I may, though Lord Arryn's death is fresh in our minds we must make haste in choosing a new Hand. Also may I suggest-" Measter Pycelle spoke. Valance sighed remembering that a new Hand would have to be chosen. The Hand was in charge of everything that wasn't important enough for Robert to attend to, or matters that he was too drunk to see to, whichever one it was.

Robert scoffed, "Seven Hells, it's only been four days! I am the King and I will choose who I wish and when I wish!"

Cersei came to stand behind Robert. Looking around Valance noticed the Kingslayer was nowhere to be seen. "My love, he is right. Perhaps it would be a wise chose to choose someone younger for this burden. Someone who is young, but also strong. Someone like Jaime."

Valance glared at the elder women with all her might. She has had to deal with Cersei as a queen for nineteen years of her life, only her first year in this world was not tainted with the lionesses presence and she be damned if she was going to let another Lannister take such power at King's Landing, "Seven Hells, Robert. Go on and send a raven to Winterfell. We both know he is the only one that can be trusted with this. Besides, it is not like you were not going to give the damned thing to Ned anyway." Motioning to the gold pin that signified the so called 'honor' as Hand of the King.

No one in the room looked shocked by the women's outburst. Anyone who came across the youngest Baratheon knew she stuck true to her family's motto, "Ours Is the Fury". While other women of King's Landing were quiet and chose to gossip, Valance Baratheon was outspoken and straight to her point. If it wasn't her status as sister of the King she most likely would have gotten killed by men such as Gregor Clegane long ago, there was no doubt in her mind that the Mountain had been waiting for a chance to rip her in half ever since she had made a 'subtle' comment about his Lion master and what how she would enjoy seeing Clegane's head on a spike. The Queen glared at me and opened her mouth to speak, but Robert beat her to it.

"Quiet all of you! I don't want to hear another damned thing about this Hand business till I am ready to decide! Baelish send some of your finest to my chambers!" The King ordered marching off. Littlefinger nodded and went on his way. Valance watched warily as Baelish left with his average smirk. Baelish was the owner of the best brothels in King's Landing and was as well informed by his whores as Varys and Valance were by their spies, apparently men have very loose lips when a women is opening her legs for him. Renly turned to leave as well wrapping an arm familiarly around his sister's waist leading Valance out of the room.

The two Baratheons walked in silence both earning bows from the passing servants and guards. A few maids discreetly sized Renly up, some of the younger ones giggled quietly, Valance smirked to herself,_ If only they knew, they would probably throw themselves from the highest tower in grief_, she thought thinking of her brothers bedchamber preference. Walking through the gardens the two took a seat on the bench staring over the Blackwater. "Sister, I thought you were asked to keep silence in the presents of the council. You have enough enemies among the court already.

Valance scoffed at her brother, "Please brother, enemy implies that I find one of them on a close enough intelligence level to be considered a threat and I do not. Besides what would you expect me to do? Allow those gutless snakes to control Robert? He's drunk and unguided as it is. His decisions are fueled by either rage or wine these days. The death of Lord Arryn only making it worse."

"All the more reason I should be King" Renly murmured almost to himself. Sighing Valance turned and studied her brother who was now looking over the Black, his fists clenched at his sides. She would never voice it due to her love for Renly, but he was wrong. A attentive and caring king, yes, he would be, but facing facts, Renly knew nothing about war. He was only a year older than herself when Robert's Rebellion began.

"Careful brother if anyone heard that they would not take it lightly, though I will admit there are many others much more suited for the throne rather than Robert in his current state. Ned being one of the few, but seeing as he didn't take the position when it was available, being the Hand is close enough to do some good. Besides I'm doing the realm a favor keeping that oathbreaking Lannister from becoming Hand, only terrible things would come from that. Though what is to come I fear is no better."

All Renly could do was sigh at his younger sister. There was truly no arguing with her, "No better? How is it no better allowing Lord Stark to become Hand?"

"Ned is strong and honorable. That is his downfall, the Red Keep is home to snakes, Ned's honor would swallow him here."

Renly watched at the sun bleed across the Blackwater, a question sitting on the tip of his tongue though he was unsure how it should be asked, "Valance…. Have you… 'Seen' anything of importance lately?" Finally looking at his sister.

The Fox nodded, standing and smoothing out her gold and black skirt, "I have seen what I have been seeing for months now a direwolf and a stag both dead… it seems they were the cause of the others death." As she finished she turned back to Renly, her dearest brother, the only one who was aware of her so called 'gift', "But pay me no mind dearest brother, I shall see you in the morning." Before Renly could reply Valance took her leave in long strides.

Since the day Valance was born she had been cursed. At the tender age of 6, she had woken up screaming in her chambers at Storm's End. She had dreampt that she was drowning, a raging storm making the waves to strong for her to stay afloat, later that afternoon she and Renly were informed by Ser Fell that that their parents had perished in a storm returning from a wedding in the Free Cities.

The Fox's arcane sight was a bigger advantage than many would ever know, but it still scared her.

She soon reached her destination, in front of the door of the Hand's chambers. She nodded to the two guards on either side. Bowing to her one of the guards gave a hard knock, "Lady Baratheon, sister of the King, wishes entrance." He spoke strongly waiting for response. Hesitantly a voice replied, "She may enter." As the door was opened to her Valance stepped through.

Her gaze soon found the slender form of Lysa Arryn sitting next to the fire her son Robert in her lap or Robin as Lysa preferred to call him seeing as she did not want her son to be associated with that raging alcoholic. "Lady Baratheon what do I owe this visit?" She questioned sharply, glaring at the Baratheon.

Valance didn't pay her a glace as she looked upon young Robin. He looked so much like Lord Arryn, yet he was so much like Lysa in spirit it nearly discussed her to look at him, yet she knew she must help him… for the sake of the Arryn line.

Finally looking toward Lysa, Valance felt almost sorry for the Tully girl. When Lysa was just younger than Valance was now she was forced to marry Lord Arryn side-by-side with her sister who was luckier to have been given to Eddard Stark the same day. The years had not been as kind to Lysa as they had to Catelyn. While Catelyn aged as fine wine and had been able to give the Warden of the North three fine boys and two girls, Lysa looked twice as old as her elder sister and had only been able to produce one son who as Valance understood was far from healthy.

"Lady Arryn as much as a hate to admit you are not as unintelligent as I believed." The Fox stated walking around the room glancing at what was left of Lord Arryn's items. As Lysa opened her mouth to reproach, Valance raised her hand in a quieting motion. "You know as well as I do what happened to Lord Arryn. I will be truthful with you Lady Arryn, I harbor no care for your safety, but I owe it to Jon to help protect the heir to the Vale. In a matter of eight days you and Robin will leave the Red Keep and head straight for the Eyrie."

Lysa continued to glare at the Baratheon beauty. She had already lost her husband to the Baratheons, what if they meant to take her son as well? Getting caught leaving the capital by a Lannister guard would signal a suspicion to the Lannisters could and easily mean death for her and Robin.

"And how do you propose I do this, Baratheon. Why would I trust you in the first place? You said yourself my life means nothing. Do you plan to kill me off as well like Jon?" Lysa spat. Before she could continue her rant Valance was standing over her. Taking Lysa's chin into her hand, Valance leaned down to look into Lysa's nearly mad eyes.  
"Watch yourself Tully. I think you are forgetting just who you can and can not disrespect. I'm not asking you to trust me, I'm ordering you listen to me." Valance said with a deep growl pressing her nails into Lysa's chin, ignoring the scared whining coming from Robin.

If looks could truly kill Valance would be at the bottom of Blackwater by now, "You can not order me Baratheon. I am Lady of the Vale and you are a unmarried snake-"  
Valance was quick to stop her with the digging of her nails into Lysa's flesh, "You are the Lady to the dead Lord of the Vale, That poor excuse for a Arryn is soon to be Lord of the Vale, gods help them" Valance spat looking at Robin. "You have no power in the Red Keep. I am still sister of the King and sister of the Lords of Storm's End and the Dragonstone. I do have the power to order you and if you care for the life of your son you will listen to me. In eight days' time you will meet two of my personal guards in the courtyard in the night, you will follow them and they will lead you out of the keep. Do you understand?"

Lysa nodded and gave a gasp of relief as Valance released her chin and stood back up to her full height towering over Lysa, "I'm happy you agreed, have a nice night, Lady Arryn."

Valance walked out the door and headed back toward her chambers. She was met with the bow of her handmaiden, Vera. Vera was far from the average highborn girl the noble lady's normally took as a handmaiden. Vera was in reality a slave girl from Braavos, but since it had been Valance that had bought the young girls freedom for her, Vera was loyal and to Valance that was all that mattered. Vera was indeed an exotic beauty, Valance thought to herself. Long silky black hair, equally dark eyes and sharp features gave her the appearance of a Braavosi Black Pearl, from a distance Vera would look like any highborn Braavosi, but up close her skin gave away her true status. Vera's beautiful copper skin was marred with the traces of past abuse by her master. Scars were evident on her arms, legs and back, of which could be easily seen by the Braavosi garments she still wore.

The two women where polar opposites in a way, while Valance was mentally capable, able to bend peoples will with words, Vera was physically hardened and could handle much more in that aspect that Valance could ever.

As Vera prepared her lady's bath, Valance sat at her desk near the window carefully constructing a coded letter before attaching it to her raven's leg and sending it out, she watched as it began to fly east. "My lady, your bath is ready." Vera stated walking over to help Valance undress and into her bath.

Valance sank deep into the rose water, moaning at the calming warmth of the water. As she came back up Vera stationed herself on a seat behind the tub and began combing through her lady's long brown hair. "You seem rather pleased with yourself, my lady. I trust everything has gone as you planned?"

A small smirk pulled at Valance's lips as she looked back over to were the raven had flown from her window, "It will. As I told you before, Vera, this game we play will soon escalate to a new danger and I plan on surviving it." How her lady has explained this 'game' the high lords play has always confused Vera to no end.

"This 'game', will you win, my lady?" Vera asked genuinely curious.

It was quiet for what seemed like hours after that. Vera moved to help her lady out of the tub scared she had crossed the line questioning her lady. Then it was Valance that stood to her full height in the tub looking Vera in the eyes with a indescribable expression, "No, Vera, I will not win. You do not win the game of thrones. You die or you survive. No winning and no middle ground." Vera nodded helping Valance into her night gown and bowed her way out of the room leaving Valance to her own thoughts.

As the fox moved to lie in her bed she was interrupted as a raven squawked landing on her desk. The bird was quick to drop its contents from its mouth and flew back out the window as quickly as it had come. Valance moved back toward her desk, picking up the carefully folded letter. As she began to unfold it a coin fell from one of the folds falling onto the desk.

Picking it up she held the coin between her thumb and index finger examining it and nodding her approval before continuing to open the letter looking at the letter she noticed it was not written in the common tongue as she expected, though she could make out the simple two works written, **We except.**

A satisfied smirk appeared on her face. Finally at peace with her work for today she moved back to her bed and settled back into her mass of pillows falling asleep rather quickly.

It was the next morning that Robert's squire, Lancel Lannister appeared at her door with the message that the small council had been called to a meeting for once by Robert himself and she had been ordered to attend the only information she had gotten was that it had to do with the choosing of a new Hand.

Vera was quick to appear at Valance's chambers nearly pushing Lancel out of her way to reach her lady before slamming the door in her face keeping him from keeping staring lustfully at her lady. After Vera helped her dress she walked to the small council room. As she approached the small council table two servants appeared carrying a chair for her, which they set at the right end of the table, in-between Renly and Varys.

Valance chatted quietly with Varys as they waited. While Valance couldn't stand the sight of Littlefinger, and Pycelle had never interested her in a conversation, the Spider and Fox had always maintained a mutual respect, but respect and trust were never the same thing. It wasn't long that Robert came stomping into the Small Council chamber, with Cersei close behind, taking his seat in the middle of the table.

"Well, I hope you are all happy. I will be traveling to Winterfell in seven days. Pycelle send a raven ahead to Ned and tell him I'm coming." Cersei glared at Robert with each word, her plan of having Jaime be named Hand had crumbled and now all Valance had to do was keep the Kingslayer out of the position of Warden of the East, the tital Jon Arryn once held.

"My love, Lord Stark is the Warden of the North giving him two positions may not be-"

"Honestly, good-sister, Ned has three fine sons, one of them is already at age to have his own keep, I'm sure, Robb, I believe is more than able to keep Winterfell save while Ned takes responsibility as hand." Valance inquired meeting Cersei's glare with a sly smile of her own.

"It's settled then! Valance you will accompany us to Winterfell. It will be good to have at least one intelligent person on the King's road even if it is you." Robert said standing. Valance stood as well choosing to ignore her brother's insult. Walking back to her chambers she and Vera began to pack her things for the trip.

Valance reached into her sleeve pulling out the coin she had received last night and looked over it again with a smirk. 'It's all about survival' she reminded herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changed chapter! details and some conversations have been changed.**

* * *

"My lady, it is time to awaken. You will be leaving soon." Valance was awakened by Vera's soft Braavosi accent the traces of sleep still dominate in her tone. Valance guessed that Vera had not slept that night. It was rare to see Vera sleeping, after years of slavery and experience with the worst slave owners of the Free Cities, Vera saw sleep as dangerous seeing as it left her unaware and defenseless. No matter how Valance tried to calm the girl's mind, Vera was stuck in her ideas.

Valance moaned in annoyance as Vera moved to to the windows pushing the lavish gold drapes aside allowing light to flood the her chambers. Slowly Valance opened her eyes allowing them to adjust as she wasn't sure what to glare at Vera or the bright deeming sun that always ruined her mornings.

Vera moved to the chest on the other side of the room finding suitable attire for the journey. Most of Valance's garments consisted of gold and black the colors of her great house. You could say what you want about Valance Baratheon, but she was a proud lady of the Stormlands and would happily tear down those who insulted her house. Valance cared not for the crown above the stag's head. In her mind she was a stag before the crown and would continue to be one still the end of her days. The only other colors to adorn Valance's garments was that of grey and dark blue, matching her lady's stormy eyes.

Vera turned back toward the bed and sighed in almost disbelieve. Valance had not only had she not moved from her bed, but had rolled over so her back was facing the sun and simply fell back asleep. Rubbing her forehead Vera laid the garments at the end of the bed, she moved over to the side of the bed that Valance had turned to.

A soft giggle came over Vera as she glanced at the soft and childlike features Valance conjured in her sleep. Such a contrast to her average condescending smirk or blank expression. In truth no matter what a hard time Valance ever gave Vera, even in the beginning when Vera was learning how to be a 'proper' handmaiden, Vera had nothing but adoration for her mistress.

"Lady Valance, you must get up. You are not long leaving for the North." Valance cracked her stormy blue hues at Vera.

"Yes, and I will share King's Road with the queen snake and her spawn. Ned despises the Lannisters and my brother is no different, I don't see why she feels the need to deface such the North with her presence. So I am perfectly content with staying here."

Vera sighed at her lady's stubbornness, must be a Baratheon trait, Vera thought to herself. Though she couldn't blame Valance for her unwillingness to share a the road with the Lannister, Vera would quicker return to the Free Cities than suffer such a fate. "Wouldn't you like to see the Starks again, my lady?"

Groaning at Vera's persistent attempts, Valance sat up against her headboard glaring lightly at the Braavosi, "Trust me, I saw enough of the Starks nine years ago. When my daft brother tried betrothing me to Robb Stark." Turning to look out the window, Valance sighed knowing she must go, but that didn't stop her from trying to avoid it.

A strange look came over Vera's face, "You never told me you were betrothed my lady"

The Fox gave a unlady like snort, "I'm not, thank the gods. I managed to turn the blade of that sword away from myself. Fine I will go, but you are coming with me. You cannot leave me alone with that Lannister."

A mischievous smile shown in Vera's dark brown eyes, "I did not plan on it, my lady." Vera said, helping Valance out of bed and began to help her out of her nightgown. Valance moved picking up the gown Vera had chosen for her and nodded her approval. Valance stood still as Vera slipped the gold under layer of her dress over her undergarments, before moving to grab the black outer layer, which held the design of twisting gold vines on the sleeves. Vera wrapped a solid gold belt around Valance's waist that proudly displayed the Baratheon stag in a large engraving on the front; a group of finely cut onyx circled the stag.

After helping Valance tame her sleep knotted hair. Before long with Vera's help her lady's hair fell perfectly in long waves to her waist. Valance had never had use for the foolish hairstyles that adorned the women of the Crownlands even less so after she noticed many of these styles being a constant appearance for the women of Lord Baelish's brothels. Grabbing a small gold roped band, Valance held the top layer of her hair up as Vera placed the band around Valance's forehead tying it in the back before allowing the hair to cover it.

Valance looked at herself in the mirror, giving an approving nod, she thanked Vera and motioned for her to accompany her to the dining hall to break fast.

When the reached the dining hall, Valance saw Robert at the end of the table a glass of wine already in his hand. Cersei sat at his side, eating quietly, though anyone could tell she was growing quickly tired of her husband's already wine induced behavior. Myrcella and Tommen sat beside their mother chatting about how they couldn't wait to see the North, thankfully Joffrey was nowhere in sight. Valance was in no mood to deal with the ungrateful disgrace that was Cersei Lannisters incestral spawn. Valance saw no problem with Myrcella and Tommen in personality, but in her mind they didn't deserve the Baratheon name.

Valance moved to take the seat on the other side of Robert, "Good morn, brother. I see you are already enjoying your morning." She said motioning to his cup of wine.

Cersei glared at Valance as Robert gave her a long look, "I did not get up so you could question habits Valance. At times your as bad as she." Robert replied waving his cup at Cersei before taking another strong swig from the cup. An annoyed look pulled over both noble women at the idea of being compared.

Before Valance could reply Tommen's tiny voice cut in, "Aunt Valance, have you ever been to the North?"

Turning her stormy hues on the boy she could see the excitement in his eyes. Tommen and Myrcella were never allowed to leave the Red Keep. Cersei was always quick to keep her children close to her. Joffrey more than the youngest two. Valance was not stupid, she knew Cersei loved her children, but Joffrey was just as much her pawn as her child. She made she sure was dominate in her children's life, made sure she could control Joffrey.

"Yes, Tommen, but it was many years ago before you were born." Tommen and Myrcella's eyes lit up, as they questioned her about the North and it's people. Most of Valance's answers were quite short seeing as she hadn't been to Winterfell in nine years. It wasn't long before more of the court and nobles of the keep came to the dining hall to break fast. Tommen was quick to move to the other side of the table beside Valance, so he could continue to speak with her without having to speak across the table over the many voices of its occupants, much to Cersei's displeasure.

"Tommen, my love. you should leave Valance be. I'm sure she doesn't want to answer such silly questions after just awakening." Cersei said in a sickly sweet voice to her son, who seemed to get the message.

As Tommen moved to stand up Valance lightly placed her hand on the boys shoulders gently maneuvering him back into the chair beside her, "I see no harm in a healthy curiosity, good-sister." Valance said looking challengingly into Cersei's eyes, before turning her attention back to Tommen, "You are no bother to me, little one. Please continue."

Tommen smiled brightly at his aunt before continuing his questions. Tommen seemed to be running out of questions about the North and soon turned to the topic of the Free Cities, "Aunt Valance, is it true you have been across the Narrow Sea?"

Valance took a sip from her cup before she answered, "Yes, Tommen. Quite recently I was in Bravos."

It was Myrcella's turn the question her, "Why would you want to go to Braavos? Is that where Vera is from? Is that where you were during Joffrey's last name day?"

Valance sighed, maybe there was something wrong with healthy curiosity, "Yes, I was in Braavos during Joffrey's name day. Yes, Vera is originally from Braavos and I had to attend to business in Braavos in name of the crown." The last part being a bit of a lie, though she was surprised when Robert caught it.

"Business for the crown? In Braavos? When was this?" Robert demanded slamming his cup down.

Rolling her eyes at Robert, she took a sip of her own wine, "If you attended at least one small council meeting you would have known. Yes, it was for the crown and if you must know I was checking up on the Targaryen issue." At the sound of the Targaryens name the entire table went quiet and glanced frightfully at their king and his sister, unsure of what the two fury Baratheons were going to do now. Robert's lack of attendance to such important matters were often the source of her annoyance with him. The spies Varys had in the Free Cities were good informants, but not good enough to carry out of job Valance had planned it seems and when you want something done right it seems you must do it yourself. Though Valance would never admit she had gotten no where, due to complications that came up in Braavos.

Surprising the entire room, Robert leaned back into his chair giving his sister a long look meaning 'we will speak of this later' Robert may have been a drunken king, but he knew when matters such as this should be discussed and it was not in front of children and faceless nobles.

It was Tommen that broke the silence, "Where is Joffrey, mother?" He asked looking at the golden-haired queen.

"He is practicing his sword skills with Ser Blount." Cersei said to her son, though her head snapped toward Valance when the Baratheon released a husky laugh. Once Valance had calmed her laugh she spoke to her brother.

"Ser Blount, really? That's who training the prince. No wonder he lacks in fighting skill." Valance gave another laugh.

Cersei's mouth formed a tight line, "Ser Blount is a fine knight more than capable of training Joffrey."

Valance cocked her head to the side letting a smirk take control of her lips, "Yes, a fine knight indeed, as such I expect Joffrey will not last through his first battle, let alone his first war. Perhaps Jamie would have been a better solution. The Kingslayer is his uncle they should be able to have more bonding time. Even better, Ser Barristan, truthfully the man is the only true white cloak left." Valance finished her smirk growing larger as Cersei glared at Valance.

Cersei then set her mouth into her average smirk and waved her glass slightly, "Incase you have forgotten, Barristan served under the Mad King as well. At least Blount is fully loyal to Robert, thus being the best choice for Joff's training. A mother only wants what is best for her children. Something you would know nothing about."

Robert looked back and forth between his wife and younger sister before releasing a hearty laugh, "And you two are expected to share the road all the way to Winterfell." He continued to laugh. Vera who had stood behind Valance the entire time leaned over to whisper in her lady's ear. Mischief shown in Valance's eyes as she turned toward her brother.

"Yes, it will be quite interesting. Such a large party for something that should really only require a small entourage, not to mention, brother, that the Queen's wheel house will slow the journey even more."

Robert's laughter ceased, but it was Renly who had recently entered the hall coming to stand behind his sister's chair that replied, "Look at it this way, sister. You may use the extra time to take in the scenery." A small laugh escaped him as he said it.

Valance stood, turning to Renly and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Yes, the frozen scenery, but the North is a beautiful country in it's own way."

Renly smiled at his younger sister before turning toward his brother. Little did Valance know Robert had originally planned to force Cersei and Valance to share the wheel house hoping to keep Valance out of trouble, knowing if she was left with her own horse she would no doubt ride off on her own. Renly managed to convince him that their sister taking her own course is better than having to charge her with murder if she were to be left with the lioness in such a confined space.

As Robert finished off his last cup of Dornish wine Lancel Lannister came to the table bowing to Robert, "My king, the men and horses are ready. They are ready to leave when you are." Lancel said refusing to look Robert in the eyes.

"Speak up, boy! Look at your king when addressing him! Damned, Lannister." Robert yelled as another servant poured him more wine.

Lancel looked up to Robert now attempting to repeat himself in a clearer manner, "My king, the men an-"

"I heard you the first time, boy! Now leave!" Robert yelled at him coming close to throwing the cup at the young squire if Valance had not reached over and moved it out of his reach. Lancel was quick to race out of the room.

Valance stood, smoothing down her dress, "Well, brother, I guess I should be going." Not waiting for Robert's reply Valance made her way out of the dining hall followed by Vera and Renly. Vera walked off to collect Valance's other two handmaidens she planned to bring, while Valance said her goodbyes to Renly.

"Be careful while on the King's Road, Valance." Renly said hugging his sister.

Valance let out a small laugh, "We are being escorted by the Kingsguard, I believe I will be fine. As long as my nerves are not tested I feel this journey will go smoothly. If only you would come along, then I would have no worries." She smiled at him. Unlike that twisted mistaking lust Cersei had for her brother, Valance loved Renly more than her stone demenor would allow her to show. For the six years of her life between her parent's death and taking up residence in the Red Keep, Renly was the only family she had, truthfully he still is. Robert had not truly acted like a brother, the two of them had their moments, yes, but they were few and far in between. Stannis never cared much for her, his strong sense of duty and honor kept him away since she was born, he always found something more important on his long list of duties than his little sister. It was always Renly that was there for her.

Looping his sister's arm through his, "You know I can not, I must stay and watch over Robert's affairs."

Valance sighed, "As always. Sometimes I believe we are the elder siblings."

"It does seem that way." Turning toward her he put a hand on her shoulder, "Now for the love of the Seven, Valance, do not attempt to bring back a shadowcat, wolf or any other animal you happen to run across that will come to you."

The Fox let out a small laugh, she had not done any of that since she was a child at Storm's End. As children whenever Renly and Valance would spend time on the grounds Valance would always manage to get her hands on some wild animal and attempted to convince Renly to let her keep it.

"I'll do my best, though I hear the Starks have recently acquired direwolves. I'll have to see for myself." Renly led Valance outside to the gates where the King's Gaurd and the traveling party were waiting. Vera was standing close to the front holding the rains of two mares. Valance pasted Cersei's wheel house and rolled her eyes.

The wheel house was two decks large and had to be pulled by over ten horses. Valance along with anyone that had ever had to travel in a party with the thing knew that the wheel house slowed them down so much it would extend the trip by at least four days. A group of six of Cersei's personal handmaidens were putting her stuff in the wheel house and later followed Cersei with her cubs at her heels.

Joffrey followed by the Hound, Sandor Clegane, came to stand in front of Valance and Renly.

"Uncle; Aunt Valance, I trust you will be joining my mother in the wheel house, this journey is not meant for women to be on horseback, you could hurt yourself." A small smirk came over the crown prince. Valance could not stand the sight of this brat. He was his mother in every way and more. Even with Robert being drunk most the time she had no idea how he did not notice the difference of Joffrey and his siblings.

It really should be obvious. Baratheon seed is far stronger than that of Lannister. "Oh, don't worry about me dear nephew. It's you I am concerned for. You have never traveled the King's Road and if I remember correctly the first time you rode, you were thrown by that courser Lord Tyrell gave you for your nameday. I would hate to see the crown prince with a broken limb went we arrive to Winterfell. Perhaps it is safer for you to stay with your mother." Joffrey mouth formed a thin line and his eyes flashed, I could see him subtly putting his hand on the handle of Lion's Tooth.

"Now listen-" He began and Renly stepped forward slightly.

A voice interrupted their little scene, "Calm yourself Joffrey, Valance was simply concerned for your health. It truly would be a sadness and embarrassment to see the crown prince crying out for his mother if thrown from his horse." The voice came from Tyrion Lannister.

Tyrion Lannister must be the only Lannister in history anyone could really stand. Tyrion was smart, cunning and actually good company, his only set back was his size. Tyrion was born a dwarf. Not only did his father Lord Tywin Lannister find this a great embarrassment to his great and powerful house, but he hated Tyrion for it was Tyrion's birth that had killed lady Joanna Lannister. Everyone knew Cersei felt the same about her younger brother, but Jaime on the other hand seemed to love his younger brother, not enough to redeem the Kingslayer though.

Joffrey stepped back slightly at his uncles insult, "Come along dog." he said stomping away.

Tyrion then turned to look up at the Baratheon beauty. He did not feel the same hatred for the youngest Baratheon as his sister did. Valance had always respected Tyrion's boundaries though he knew she would never trust him, she had never judged him for his size. "Good morn Valance. Lord Renly. It's good to see that there are still few who know how to put our nephew in his place. Now if you will excuse me I must find my brother." Tyrion left without another word, their conversations had never been long. It always seemed to be Tyrion that was putting Joffrey in his place, yes, Valance could easily outsmart and embarrass the boy, but being only four years older than him and a women could set her back at times, not that she ever let it stop her.

Valance said her final goodbyes to Renly giving him a kiss on the cheek, turning and walking to Vera who was holding her fully black palfrey, Onyx, the palfrey was normally her second chose of horse her first being her destrier, but as anyone knew a destrier was not a horse for a long journey. Vera and one of Valance's other handmaidens, Ailios, helped Valance onto Onyx before pulling themselves onto their own horses.

Robert stomped past her with Barristan and Jaime not far behind, "Alright, let us be off, before I change my mind!" Even with her brother's large size he easily pulled himself onto his large stallion as Ser Barristan and the Lannister fallowed suit. Kicking her heels, Onyx stepped up and walked in front of the wheel house with Vera and Ailiosbehind her.

* * *

**Alright this is the new second chapter, more stuff was changed in the last chapter. I know it took a little longer than I expected, but I also changed some things in the first chapter. You don't have to go back and read it, the only things that were really changes were just some little details.  
**

** Carnacki23 - Valance is 20 a year younger than Renly. **

**Thank you to my reviewers, favorites and subs. So please review and tell me what you think of the new chapters and if everything goes right chapter 3 should be up by Friday. R&R my dears!**


End file.
